Všední den na Baker Street
by GraceLilly
Summary: Holmes a Watson jsou zpět připraveni bojovat proti zločincům v ulicích viktoriánského Londýna. Nic ale není tak jednoduché, jak se na první pohled zdá. Moriarty je mrtev, ale jeho odkaz žije dál v řadách jeho stoupenců, kteří se nezastaví před ničím. Jak se s nimi detektiv vypořádá, když je v sázce život jeho nejbližších? * Můj "dodatek" ke Hře stínů, obsahuje SPOILERY z filmu.
1. Všední den na Baker Street

Všední den na Baker Street

Pokoj v prvním patře domu na Baker Street byl opuštěný. Hodiny na krbové římse se zastavily před mnoha měsíci a nenašel se nikdo, kdo by je znovu natáhl a přerušil tak všudypřítomné ticho a svíravou prázdnotu. Těžké závěsy bránily slunečním paprskům dotknout se teď už zvadlých a uschlých rostlin v květináčích. Ale na okením parapetu přece jen vykvetl kaktus, který jakoby předvídal návrat života do Baker Street. Života, který zde skončil, když Sherlock Holmes zemřel ve vířící vodě Reichenbašských vodopádů.

John Watson se sem vracel poprvé od tragického konce jejich společné cesty Evropou. Tehdy ještě netušil, že dobrodružný výlet přes Francii, Německo a Švýcarsko skončí smrtí jeho nejlepšího přítele. Fakt, že s sebou na věčnost vzal i největšího zločince té doby, byl jen malou náplastí na ráně, kterou Sherlockova smrt způsobila všem, kteří ho znali. Pro Watsona to ale neplatilo. Byl s plány Sherlocka Holmese dobře obeznámen a stal se jedním ze strážců jeho tajemství. Konec konců Watson se zpět na Baker Street vydal právě z detektivova pokynu.

"Doktore Watsone, tak ráda vás zase vidím," Watson vstoupil do předsíně a paní Hudsonová ho s úsměvem přivítala. "Dejte mi ten kabát, pověsím ho."

"To je od vás milé, paní Hudsonová. Jak se máte?" Watson se rozhlížel po předsíny a nedočkavě hledal jakékoliv náznaky Holmesovy přítomnosti.

"Je tady strašný klid od té doby... od doby co jste odešel," podívala se na Watsona očima plnýma soucitu. "Dáte si čaj?"

"O ne, ne. Nezdržím se dlouho. Přišel jsem pro Holmesovy věci, jak jste říkala," řekl Watson když jí podal svůj šedý kabát.

"Samozřejmě," řekla paní Hudsonová. "Už je to dlouho a ráda bych pokoj pronajala. S penězi vystačím jen tak tak. Vydržte chviličku, skočím si pro klíč."

Watson nemohl ten nápor už dál snášet. Každá molekula v jeho těle ho nutila zapomenout na slušné vychování, rozběhnout se do schodů a vyrazit dvěre Holmesova pokoje. Vědět, že je Holmes naživu mu samo o sobě nestačilo. Potřeboval ho vidět na vlastní oči, mluvit s ním, objemout ho a uhasit tak malý plamínek pochybností ukrytý hluboko v jeho nitru. Čekal dva měsíce, než se Holmes ozval - dva dlouhé měsíce, kdy byl odsouzen k nekonečnému přemýšlelení nad Holmesovým osudem, nad jeho plány a nad tím, proč se s ním nesnažil spojit.

"A co Mary?" zeptala se paní Hudsonová, když stoupali po schodech k Holmesově pokoji.

"Daří se jí báječně," odpověděl Watson.

"To ráda slyším. Víte, doktore Watsone," odmlčela se, "nevkročila jsem do toho pokoje celých osm týdnů. Bude tam hrozný nepořádek a prach a -"

"To je v pořádku, chápu to. Víte co? Dejte mi ten klíč, zvládnu to sám," řekl konejšivě Watson, když viděl, jak se paní Hudsonové třepou ruce a do očí se jí derou slzy.

"Netušila jsem, jak moc mi bude pan Holmes chybět. Svět přišel o velkého člověka," řekla zastřeným hlasem. "Kdybyste něco potřeboval, budu dole v kuchyni," kapesníkem setřela slzu, která se jí zkutálela po tváři a přátelsky Watsona pohladila po rameni. Watson se za ní ještě chvíli díval dokud neuslyšel zacvaknutí kuchyňských dveří.

"Hodina pravdy," zašeptal Watson a sáhnl na kliku. Pokoj nebyl zamčený, což jen potvrdilo jeho teorii. Vlna vzrušení projela jeho tělem jako elektrický výboj, když se dveře se skřípotem otevřely a Watson stál na prahu pokoje, který tak důvěrně znal a který v něm vzbuzoval tolik vzpomínek, že by na ně nestačila ani celá kniha. Všechno bylo tak, jak to spolu s Holmesem opustil v předvečer jeho svatby s Mary - kromě prachu a suchých květin. Ve vzduchu byla ale pořád cítit typická vůně tabáku a ohně z krbu, která ve Watsonovi probudila touhu po starých časech, po dobrodružstvích a Holmesových nestandardních metodách, po šrámech na kůži a drobných hádkách, kterých za ta léta nebylo zrovna málo.

"Vím, že tu jste, Holmesi." Watson se rozhlédl po místnosti a čekal, jestli se někde nepohne kus nábytku. Holmes měl totiž prazvláštní úchylku co se týkalo převleků.

"Notak, starý brachu. Tohle je přece váš styl," posadil se do křesla u krbu a nenápadně se rozhlížel po pokoji. Vlastně vůbec nevěděl, jestli je Holmes právě teď v této místnosti. Mohl být kdekoliv. Od chvíle, kdy otevřel balíček s Mycroftovým dýchacím přístrojem si byl ale jistý, že Sherlock Holmes byl minimálně stejně tak živ, jako on sám.

Vzápětí se ale ozval dobře známý hlas. "Podcenil jsem vás, milý Watsone," Holmes vykročil zpoza velké vázy, která stála v nejtmavějším rohu místnosti. Měl na sobě černý, ručně šitý overal.

"Jak prosté," řekl a sundal si z obličeje masku.

Watson prudce vyskočil z křesla a chvíli zíral na Holmese jako na zjevení. Nebyl si jistý, jak se má zachovat protože nikdy nedoufal, že se setkají za takových podmínek. Holmes udělal pár pomalých kroků směrem k němu, jakoby se bál Watsonovy reakce. V levé ruce držel housle se smyčcem a koutek úst mu cukal v nepatrném úsměvu. Na čele se mu vyskočilo pár krůpějí potu, ale jinak vypadal naprosto normálně.

"Díky bohu, Holmesi," vydechl Watson a nevědomky se usmál. Byl trochu na rozpacích ale dlouho se nerozmýšlel a pevně Holmese objal, jakoby se chtěl ujistit, že je skutečný, živý a zdravý a že se nerozplyne tak, jak v jeho snech. Holmes mu obětí opětoval a se slovy "Vždycky vás rád vidím Watsone" ho poplácal po rameni.

"Než mě umačkáte, rád bych vám sdělil pár zásadních novinek ohledně našeho posledního případu," řekl přátelsky Holmes. Watson si neuvědomil, že Holmese objímá příliš dlouho a možná i nepřiměřenou silou, ale rozhodl se ještě pár vteřin zůstat tak. Jen pro případ, že by to byl další z jeho snů.

"Chyběl jste mi," řekl Watson, když ho konečně propustil ze svého sevření.

"Vy mně také, Watsone," Holmes odložil housle a pobídl Watsona, aby se posadil.

"Jak dlouho tu jste?" zeptal se Watson, když si oba udělali pohodlí v křeslech u krbu.

"Od dnešního rána. Dostal jsem se sem oknem na odpočívadle. Mimochodem, měl byste prohlédnout sluch paní Hudsonové. Ten rámus, který jsem ztropil by probudil i mrtvého ale naše paní domácí spala jako dudek," Holmes se triumfálně usmál.

"To od vás není pěkné, Holmesi. Ta žena si o vás dělala starosti a velmi těžce nese vaši-"

"Smrt?" skočil mu do řeči Holmes. "Jen si to představte, kdyby mě tu v domě potkala. Živé mrtvé jsme tu už jednou měli a celý Londýn z toho byl na nohou."

"Pravda," přikývnul Watson. Hlavou se mu honilo tolik otázek, které si nedokázal srovnat. Nevěděl, na co se má soustředit dříve. Bránil se nutkání zasypat Holmese otázkami a raději jen vstřebával jeho přítomnost - neviděli se přece celé dva měsíce.

Po dlouhých vteřinách mlčení bylo jasné, že Holmes nezačne vyprávět sám od sebe. Watson se tedy zhluboka nadechl a položil otázku, která mu přišla nejdůležitejší.

"Povězte mi, Holmesi, jak se vám podařilo přežít ten pád?"

Holmes vytáhl ze skryté kapsy svého převleku dýmku, kterou obratně zapálil. Watson chvíli sledoval malé obláčky dýmu stoupající od Holmesových úst. Nebyl si jistý, jestli to paní Hudsonová neucítí, ale zahnal tu myšlenku hned, jak se Holmes dal do vyprávění.

"Nerad to přiznávám, ale i tak geniální člověk jako já někdy potřebuje kapku štěstí. Dýchací přístroj od mého bratra Mycrofta je věru užitečná věc. Vsadil bych se o cokoliv že za pár let ho budou vyrábět sériově. Samotný pád do vodopádů ale nebyl tou nejtěžší částí mého plánu. Naopak, až do okamžiku, kdy moje tělo narazilo na hladinu rozbouřené řeky, jsem si vystačil pouze se svými brilantními schopnostmi. Po dopadu mě ale strhl vodní vír a několikrát jsem si myslel, že na tom proklatém místě vypustím duši." Holmes se odmlčel a chvíli oba zírali do krbu plného černých uhlíků a prachu.

"Někdo by tu měl uklidit," řekl jen tak mimochodem Holmes.

"A co pak? Jak jste se dostal na břeh?" Watson byl netrpělivý. Chtěl slyšet celý příběh, ať byl jakkoliv neuvěřitelný.

"Bylo to těžké, zvláště když přihlédnete k mému zraněnému rameni. Ale štěstena stála při mně - po dlouhém boji s vlnami jsem se konečně vydrápal na břeh. Byl jsem vyčerpaný a promrzlý na kost, naštěstí chata mého bratra leží jen necelé dva kilometry podél řeky, takže jsem přesně věděl, kam moje cesta povede."

"Mycroft o vás ví? Kdo ještě?" vyhrkl Watson.

"Jen můj bratr a vy, milý Watsone. Nepočítám Mycroftova sluhu Stanleyho, jehož paměť je děravá jako řešeto. Ne, je nanejvíš nepravděpodobné, že by si mě pamatoval."

"Proč, Holmesi? Proč předstíráte svou smrt. Vždyď Moriarty je mrtvý, případ byl vyřešen a," Watson se usmál při té představě, "nerad bych si nechal ujít Lestradův výraz, až zjistí, že jste naživu. Ten chlapík je bez vás úplně bezmocný."

"Obávám se Watsone, že bude muset ještě pár dní počkat. Nemůžu prozradit svou totožnost. Ještě ne. A případ není vyřešen ani zdaleka, jelikož Moriartyho kumpáni se chystají na další akci." Holmes pokrčil čelo a zamyslel se.

"Moriartyho kumpáni? Vždyť válka by pro ně neznamenala žádné výdělky teď, když vyšly najevo jeho nekalé obchody. Všechny jeho továrny byly zavřeny nebo prodány. Nezbylo po něm vůbec nic."

"Watsone, budete mi muset slíbit, že nikomu neprozradíte, že jsem živ. Ani Mary, ani paní Hudsonové, ani Gladstonovi. Je to nanejvíš důležité a v sázce jsou životy, Watsone."

Watsona překvapila naléhavost v Holmesově hlase i jeho vážná tvář s níž upřeně hleděl do Watsonových očí.

"Mary už to ví, Holmesi," Watson si vzpomněl na směsici pocitů, které v něm vyvolal balíček s Mycroftovým dýchacím přístrojem. Byl jako v transu, zmatek skloubený s návaly štěstí, ale i nejistoty a pochybností o svém vlastním zdravém rozumu. A Mary byla u toho.

"Opravdu? Snad se na ni můžeme spolehnout."

Chvíli bylo ticho, přerušované jen vzdálenými zvuky z ulice. Watson nechápal, proč je tak důležité, aby nikdo nevěděl o Holmesově nafingované smrti, ale za ta léta se naučil Sherlockovi bezmezně věřit za každých podmínek a v každé situaci, at byla sebepodivnější.

"Povězte mi tedy, o co jde."

"Pamatujete na Sebastiana Morana?" zeptal se Holmes a Watson v zápětí pochopil, že tentokrát to bude hodně osobní. Daleko osobnější, než Moriarty a jeho světová válka.

"Toho ostřelovače? Jak bych mohl zapomenout. V Meinhardově továrně mi dal pěkně zabrat," řekl Watson.

"Přesně tak. Watsone, když jsem vám řekl, že o mé nafingované smrti víte jen vy a Mycroft, nebyl jsem zcela upřímný. Plukovník Moran mě viděl dole u řeky, když pátral po Moriartyho těle."

"A vy se bojíte, že se bude chtít pomstít," pochopil Watson.

"Ano."

"...že vás bude chtít zabít," pokračoval Watson.

"A v tom je ten háček. Nechce mě zabít," Holmes se opřel lokty o kolena a spojil prsty rukou, jakoby se modlil.

"Že ne?" Watson nechápal.

"Byl jsem si téměř stoprocentně jistý, že jsem jeho příští cíl, ale nedávné události mě přesvdčily o opaku. Poslední dva měsíce jsem sledoval Moranovy stopy ze Švýcarska až sem. Je v Londýně už tři týdny a včera jsem měl tu čest se s ním setkat osobně, i když ne dobrovolně. Sledoval jsem ho do doků na břehu Temže ale tam se mi přihodila malá nepříjemnost. Když už se naskytla vhodná příležitost k jeho konfrontaci, uvědomil jsem si, že jsem zapomněl svůj revolver v pokoji nad nedalekou krčmou, kde teď přebývám. Bohužel pro mě už bylo pozdě a schytal jsem kulku do ramene."

"Jste zraněný?" Watson vystartoval z křesla k Holmesovi. "Proč jste to neřekl hned?"

"Jsem v pořádku, Watsone. "Rána nekrvácí a s menším množstvím podpůrných prostředků, pro které jste nikdy neměl zvlášť pochopení, se mi podařilo své zranění zvládnout," Holmes pohlédl na Watsona tím nejnevinnějším výrazem.

"Nechte mě se na to podívat," řekl Watson. Léta strávená s Holmesem ho naučila, že pokud jde o jeho zranění, musí být neústupný a naléhat dokud nevyhraje. Holmes měl totiž silné tendence svá zranění podceňovat a nejednou se ocitl v situacích, kdy byla skutečně životu ohrožující. "Které rameno to je?"

"To nebude nutné, jak říkám, všechno je v pořádku," odbyl ho Holmes a uchopil znovu své housle. Neodvážil se na ně hrát, aby ho neslyšela paní Hudsonová, ale jen mírně prsty přejížděl po strunách.

"Holmesi, vy nepotřebujete Moriartyho ani Morana. Vy se jednou zabijete sám," řekl rezignovaně Watson a Holmes se zasmál.

"Copak mi nevěříte? Jsem minimálně tak dobrý lékař, jako všichni ostatní. A pokud mi nedovlíte podívat se na ránu jako lékař, pak vás žádám jako přítel. Dovolte mi prohlédnout vaše zranění. Pro klid nás obou."

"Watsone, řekl jsem vám někdy, jak moc je vaše přesvědčovací schopnost nedoceněná?" Watson postřehl náznak ironie v Holmesově hlase ale nedbal toho. Něco mu říkalo, že je Holmes vlastně rád, že je jeho nejlepší přítel zároveň jeho osobním lékařem.

"Které rameno?" zeptal se Watson, když si přisunul křeslo k Holmesovi.

"Pravé, Watsone," Holmesova tvář znejistěla a ztratil se z ní i ten nepatrný úsměv, který se na ní držel od chvíle, kdy si sundal masku svého převleku. Pomalu rozepnul šikovně maskovaný zip na svém overalu. Rameno měl provizorně ovázané tenkým černým pruhem látky, který pravděpodobně zbyl při šití převleku. Watson pruh opatrně odstranil.

"Holmesi!" Watson spontánně vykřikl a přitiskl si ruku na ústa. Paní Hudsonová musela být skutečně nahluchlá, jestli tohle neslyšela.

"Neuvědomoval jsem si, jak dobrý ostřelovač Moran je, dokud mi to sám názorně nepředvedl," řekl Holmes a malinko se usmál. Rána od kulky se nacházela přesně v místě, které před čtyřmi měsíci protnul Moriartyho hák. Watson se rychle vzpamatoval a prohlížel si Holmesovo rameno ze všech úhlů.

"Zvláštní, ale máte pravdu," odkašlal si. "Rána vypadá poměrně neškodně, pokud neberu v potaz to, co jí předcházelo. Pár stehů by ale neuškodilo. Kdo vám vytáhl kulku?" zeptal se Watson aniž by spustil oči z rány.

"Nikdo." Watson na Holmese nevěřícně pohlédl a pro jistotu přejel rukou po druhé straně ramene. Nenašel ale místo, kudy by kulka mohla vyjít ven.

"Chcete říct, že je pořád uvnitř?" Watson se divil, že je vůbec možné udržet se na nohou s kulkou v rameni.

"Zkoušel jsem ji vytáhnout," vysvětloval Holmes, "ale pochopte, že to pro mě bylo extrémně bolestivé."

"To chápu Holmesi, ale teď pochopte vy mě. Musíte do nemocnice a to co nejdřív. Kulka může zahnisat, mohl byste zemřít na otravu krve a to nehodlám dopustit." Watson byl rázný a neústupný. Nehodlal Holmese znovu ztratit.

"To nepřipadá v úvahu. Zapomínáte, že jsem oficiálně mrtvý člověk," řekl s klidem Holmes.

"Použijte jeden ze svých převleků, Holmesi. Však vy na něco příjdete. Umělý nos, vousy a- však to znáte"

"Obávám se, že musím nesouhlasit," prohlásil Holmes s ledovým klidem.

"Tak dost, Holmesi. Víte, že k vám chovám respekt, ale v tomto ohledu vaše znalosti daleko zaostávají za těmi mými. Potřebujete profesionální lékařské ošetření a to co nejdříve."

"A vy jste shodou okolností profesionální lékař, nemám pravdu?"

Watson se zarazil. Jenom představa, že by měl v této místnosti vytáhnout své sterilní lékařské nástroje, byla děsivá. Věděl ale, že Holmes skoro vždyky dostane, co chce a jakékoliv další vyjednávání by stejně skončilo vítězstvím Holmese. Rozhlédl se po místnosti, jakoby hledal nějaký důvod, proč to neudělat, ale nakonec se smířil s Holmesovou verzí.

"Dobrá. Skočím do ordinace pro svůj kufřík. Nemělo by to trvat déle než půl hodiny-"

"Nějaké vybavení tu mám," prohlásil pohotově Holmes.

"I kdybyste tu měl celou lékárnu, Holmesi, stěží budou vaše nástroje čistější než zbytek tohohle pokoje," zdůvodnil Watson.

"Jste voják. Vsadím se, že jste už operoval na místech mnohem horších než je náš pokoj."

"Váš pokoj," odsekl Watson.

"Jak chcete, já jsem přece lékaře nevyžadoval. To byl váš nápad!" Holmes zvýšil hlas.

"Šššš... paní Hudsonová vás uslyší."

"Přece jsem říkal, že je hluchá, Watsone, nebo jste hluchý také?" řekl povýšeně Holmes. Už ho nudilo neustálé vysvětlování své situace, měl před sebou důležitou práci a jeho opětovné setkání s Watsonem se zvrhlo v jednu nekončíčí debatu.

"Chci vám pomoct, Holmesi. Půl hodiny. Snad se do té doby zabavíte nějakou činností, která bude hodna vašeho intelektu," řekl Watson ironicky, sebral krabici ležící u nočního stolku, o jejímž obsahu neměl ani tušení, a odešel. Paní Hudsonová právě vycházela ze dveří. Watson ji tak tak zastihl, aby jí vysvětlil, že se ještě vrátí pro další Holmesovy věci, což paní Hudsonová přešla mávnutím ruky s tím, že Watson bude v jejím domě vždy vítán. Jeho vlastní klíč toho byl důkazem.


	2. Monogram

Tato povídka byla původně publikována na blogu .cz

...

"Jste přesný jako švýcarské hodinky," Holmes Watsona pochválil, když se znovu objevil na prahu pokoje. Holmes stál u okna a drnkal na housle a Watson si všiml, že vyměnil svůj převlek za pohodlnější černé kalhoty a bílou košili.

"Paní Hudsonová zase nakupuje?"

"Ano, Holmesi," řekl Watson netečně.

"Podezřelé," procedil skrz zuby Holmes. "Velmi podezřelé."

"Nevidím na tom nic podezřelého. Když už tam stojíte, budu potřebovat hodně světla," Watson si položil kufřík na stolek u postele a vytáhl lékařské nástroje.

"To můžu zařídit." Holmes začal odtahovat těžké závěsy, ze kterých se s každým škubnutím vznesl oblak prachu.

"Báječné," řekl Watson, když to viděl, "ale máte pravdu, ve válce jsem pracoval i v horších podmínkách, nicméně tam bylo umírání na infekci na denním pořádku," prohlásil Watson a doufal, že v Holmesovi zapálí malou jiskřičku pochybnosti.

Holmes ale na jeho narážku nereagoval.

"Můžu vidět to vaše vybavení, o kterém jste mluvil?" zeptal se Watson a otočil se k Holmesovi, který beze slova zamířil k sekretáři vedle krbu a z jednoho šuplíku vyndal pinzetu.

"To nemyslíte vážně! Tímhle jste si snažil vytáhnout kulku?" Watson nevěřil vlastním očím, jelikož pinzeta, kterou Holmes držel v ruce, byla značně zašlá a na jejích koncích se začínal objevovat rez. Watson si vzpomínal, že přesně tuto pinzetu používal Holmes na své chemické pokusy. Raději ani nepřemýšlel nad tím, kolik bakterií na ní muselo za ty roky ulpět.

"Smrtelně vážně, Watsone. Když se podíváte pozorněji, tato pinzeta má tvar přesně kopírující směr rány. O lepším nástroji se vám jistě nikdy ani nezdálo. A nebojte, před použitím jsem ji vydezinfikoval."

Watson byl v šoku a teď už si byl jistý, že ať udělá s jeho ramenem cokoliv, určitě to nebude horší než o co se pokoušel Holmes. Nezbývalo mu, než přistoupit na jeho šílená pravidla a alespoň mírně zvýšit šanci, že Holmes jednou zemře přirozenou smrtí a ne vinou vlastní tvrdohlavosti.

"Máte mou plnou důvěru, Watsone," řekl Holmes a pohodlně se položil do postele. Nebýt tupé bolesti v jeho rameni, nejspíš by usnul jako šípková růženka. Watson si k němu přisunul židli a dal se do práce.

"Povězte mi, co Moran zamýšlí," zeptal se Watson, aby svého pacienta přivedl na jiné myšlenky.

"Chce se pomstít," Holmes ucukl, když pocítil účinky dezinfekce na ráně. "Chce mi vzít to, co jsem mu vzal já," pokračoval.

"Dám vám morfium," oznámil pro jistotu Watson než mu vpíchnul injekci. "Připraven?" Watson držel v ruce dlouhou pinzetu. Holmes kývl.

"Musím vám něco ří-" zbytek Holmesovy věty vyzněl do prázdna. Zalapal po dechu a levou rukou stisknul prostěradlo, jak ostrá bolest projela jeho ramenem. Zavřel oči a snažil se soustředit na koncentraci prachových částic ve vzduchu. Pak si ale uvědomil, že morfium má vedlejší účinky, mezi které rozhodně nepatří střízlivé myšlení. Neubránil se zasténání, když pinzeta i s kukou vyklouzla z jeho zraněného ramene.

"Moriarty," vydechl Watson.

"Co prosím?" zeptal se Holmes slabým hlasem když konečně otevřel oči. Až teď si uvědomil, že zapomněl pravidelně dýchat a přerývavými vzdechy se snažil doplnit zásobu kyslíku.

"Logo z Moriartyho továrny. Na kulce je písmeno M, které jsme viděli u Meinharda. Moran přesně ví, jak uhodit na hlavičku." Kulka s cinknutím přistála v misce s vodou. "Dám vám ji do krabičky. Až se s Moranem příště potkáte, můžete mu ji vrátit," řekl Watson s úsměvem.

"Nejsem jeho další oběť." Holmes hleděl upřeně na strop.

"Že ne? A kdo tedy?" Watson si přichystal šití a opatrně aplikoval jeden steh za druhým. Moc dobře věděl, že Holmesovo rameno muselo být velmi citlivé už před tím, než se do něj zavrtala kulka.

"Věděl jsem, že mě chce zabít. Byl jsem si tak jistý. Dostal svou šanci, ale nevyužil ji, Watsone," Holmes mluvil pološeptem a stále zíral na strop. "Zabil jsem Moriartyho. Jeho vůdce, jeho modlu a smysl jeho života. Bojím se, že Moranovou příští obětí," na chvíli se odmlčel, "máte být vy," dokončil aniž by se na Watsona podíval.

Watson přestal šít a hleděl na Holmese s otevřenými ústy. Nepodařilo se mu ale najít správná slova. Po tom všem, co vytrpěl pro Holmesovu honbu za Moriartym měl být obětí jednoho z jeho zfanatizovaných přívrženců? Nějakou dobu už nad Moranem přemýšlel a i když si uvědomoval rizika, která plynula z jejich konfrontace v Německu a Švýcarsku, nikdy si plně nepřipustil, že by Moran mohl zajít tak daleko.

"Ale jistě to nevíte," Watson pokračoval v šití tentokrát trochu rychleji a Holmes zasykl bolestí.

"Watsone," řekl Holmes a konečně mu pohlédl do očí, "jsem si jistý."

"Chce abych se cítil stejně jako on. Moriarty zemřel mou rukou a navíc jsem Moranovi ani nedovolil jeho tělo důstojně pohřbít. Jeho vztek musí být obrovský. Nepřál bych vám vidět jeho tvář, když se nade mnou skláněl v docích. Byl jsem bezbranný a zraněný, byl jsem mu vydán na milost a nemilost a přesto svou příležitost nevyužil. Ten muž musí mít nějaký plán, o kterém si myslí, že je mnohem lepší než chladnokrevně sledovat, jak ze mě vyprchává život."

"Hotovo, Holmesi," Watson ránu překryl rouškou. "Sedněte si, ať to můžu pořádně obvázat."

Holmes se posadil. Cítil se vyčerpaně. Vzduch byl vydýchaný a přes šedivé záclony pronikalo do pokoje jen mdlé světlo. Holmes si přál, aby zde mohl zůstat, zapálit oheň v krbu a spát a spát, dokud by ho neprobudila paní Hudsonová s večeří. Myšlenky na normální den ale rychle zahnal. Na sentiment nebyl čas.

"Neřekl vám nic?" zeptal se Watson zatímco se snažil co nejpevněji zafixovat Holmesovo rameno.

"Nic konkrétního," odpověděl Holmes.

"Tak," vydechl Watson. "Alespoň měsíc byste se měl vyhýbat boxerskému ringu. Myslíte, že to zvládnete?" Watson se snažil odlehčit atmosféru, ale přestal s tím, když viděl Holmesův prázdný, nepřítomný výraz. Moran mu dělal starosti, a to veliké.

"Moran není tak geniální jako Moriarty," řekl Watson zatímco si balil své vybavení a doufal, že svého přítele alespoň trochu povzbudí.

"Moran není tak geniální jako já," dodal Holmes.

"To vskutku ano, Holmesi." Watson se v duchu usmál, až teď si dokonale uvědomil, že před ním sedí ten starý dobrý Holmes.

"Má nějaký plán? Podle vašich slov je Moran v Londýně už třetí týden a přesto si ještě nenašel čas, aby mě sprovodil ze světa," zkonstatoval Watson.

"Nemyslete si Watsone, že jste jediný, kdo u něj má vroubek. Víte něco o sérii vražd, která se v posledních týdnech udála?" zeptal se Holmes s očima upřenýma do krbu.

"Nic moc. Jen co je v novinách. Se Scotland Yardem jsem ukončil spolupráci hned po tom incidentu ve Švýcarsku. Pokud vím, tak zatím zemřeli tři lidé, dvě ženy a jeden muž."

"Velmi správně, Watsone." Holmes začal přecházet po pokoji sem a tam, jak to vždycky dělal, když přemýšlel. "Tři lidé za tři týdny. První oběť, bezdětná vdova Sally Stoneová, byla ubodána v pondělí před půlnocí na nádraží Cherring Cross pravděpodobně bandou opilců z nedalekého hostince. Druhou obětí se stal Ewan Regland. Známý karbaník dlužil víc, než byl schopen zaplatit což ho stálo hlavu. Byl zabit o týden později, v úterý ve svém domě. O dalších osm dní později, byla zardoušena Lucy O'Connelová, která se čerstvě přistěhovala. Řekněte mi Watsone, co z toho plyne," Holmes svůj pohled upřel na Watsona.

"Pokud za vraždami stojí jedna a ta samá osoba, dává si velký pozor aby jeho obětí byli lidé, kteří nikomu chybět nebudou. Vrah zabíjí pravidelně a to vždy osm dní po své předchozí oběti. To znamená, že další oběť můžeme čekat příští týden ve čtvrtek."

"Výtečně, Watsone. Ani Lestrade by na to nepřišel rychleji," pochválil ho Holmes.

"Lestrade je zoufalý. Prokázal byste mu velkou laskavost, kdybyste se mu ukázal," prohlásil Watson a sedl si zpět do křesla.

"Trvám na tom, abych zůstal mrtvý, dokud Moran nebude za mřížemi. A neříkejte, že vás Lestradova bezmoc nebaví. Vidím vám to na očích."

Watson zklopil zrak. "Co z těch vražd vyvozujete vy, Holmesi?" zeptal se a vzal do rukou noviny, které leželi na konferenčním stolku. Byly staré a pokryté prachem, který se s lehkostí vznesl do vzduchu. Watson zakašlal.

"Mám určitou teorii, kterou bych si ale raději nechal pro sebe, když dovolíte. Můžu vám ale prozradit, že jsem byl v přestrojení osobně přítomen vyšetřování vraždy Lucy O'Connelové. I když nic nenasvědčovalo tomu, že má její vražda návaznost na dvě předchozí, nemohl jsem si nevšimnout Lestradova tajemného výrazu, který vzbudil mé podezření. Jakým překvapením pro mě pak bylo odhalení monogramu JHW v levé dlani oběti."

Z Watsonovy tváře se vytratila i ta krev, která ještě zbývala. Upřel své oči na Holmese a čekal.

"Scotland Yard snaží ututlat fakt, že v Londýně řádí sériový vrah," dokončil Holmes dívaje se do Watsonových očí.

"JHW? Jé Há Wé Holmesi? A sériový vrah?" zdůraznil Watson a doufal, že si Holmes nevšimnul náznaku paniky v jeho hlase.

"Moran má smysl pro dramatično," řekl Holmes jakoby mimochodem.

"Holmesi, uvědomujete si vůbec, co to znamená?" Watsona zaskočila jeho lhostejnost a klid.

"Jistě. Žádný strach, mám vše pod kontrolou. V Lestradově ustaraném výrazu jsem mohl vyčíst vše, co bylo potřeba. Nevědomky mi prozradil víc než by zvládnul celý policejní spis, když pátral po vašich iniciálech na těle oběti. Z toho vyvozuji, že jde o sériového vraha, který vraždí podle předem stanovených pravidel," vysvětloval Holmes.

Žádný strach? To se lehce řekne, když člověk není v hledáčku pomstychtivého ostřelovače, pomyslel si Watson. Holmes zklopil zrak a Watson si všimnul jeho provinilého výrazu. Holmes byl obětí stejně jako on. Možná ještě větší. Watson se naklonil ke svému příteli a položil mu ruku na rameno.

"Slibte mi, že Moran neohrozí mě ani mou rodinu. A tím myslím hlavně Mary," zdůraznil Watson.

"Má teorie říká, že vás si nechá až nakonec, Watsone. Ještě máme spoustu času," Holmes se tvářil optimisticky.

"Někdo nesouhlasí. Paní Hudsonová chce váš pokoj pronajmout," prohlásil triumfálně Watson.

"O to se postarám," řekl Holmes s lišáckým výrazem.

"Budu muset jít, čekají na mě pacienti." Watson se zvedl z křesla. "Kam teď půjdete?"

"Najdu si vás, až bude potřeba," řekl Holmes. Watson chvíli váhal, pak ale přikývl. Sebral z nočního stolku svůj lékařský kufřík a zamířil ke dvěřím.

"Ještě jedna věc, Holmesi. Proč jste mi to neřekl hned? Proč o vaší falešné smrti věděl jen Mycroft?"

"Ach, ano. Watsone, víte, že si vašich schopností nesmírně vážím, ale přiznejme si, že se vám hereckého talentu jaksi nedostalo. Jednoduše jsem se bál, že byste na mém pohřbu nebyl dostečně smutný."

"To je od vás kruté," řekl Watson a sáhl za kliku.

"Já vím."

"Dejte na sebe pozor a nezapomeňte revolver," řekl starostivě Watson a odešel.


	3. Prázdný pokoj

Bylo brzké ráno, první sluneční paprsky ozařovaly oblohu a tvořily na ní barevné linie. Londýn se pomalu probouzel do dalšího dne. Ulice byly prázdné, ale pár nedočkavých obchodníků otevíralo své obchody aby mohlo převzít čerstvé zboží od svých dodavatelů. Po propršené noci bylo velmi chladné ovzduší a nad městem se vznášela lehká mlha.

Po chodníku jedné z uliček kráčela mladá žena, mohlo jí být nanejvýš dvacet let. Byla oblečena velmi prostě, ale zároveň tak dobře, jak jen jí to její finanční situace dovolovala. Jeden by se divil, jak může slušně vychovaná dívka vyjít ven úplně sama v tak časných ranních hodinách. Kristin ale byla vždycky odvážná a na řeči ostatních nehleděla. Navíc byla v Londýně sotva deset dnů a prakticky nikoho tu neznala. Přijela sem najít lepší život. Doufala, že se jí podaří zakotvit, najít dobrou práci a - pokud bude mít štěstí - také založit rodinu.

Ucítila závan chladného vzduchu. Byl to jen slabý vánek, hladil ji po tváři a foukal do vlasů. Byl docela příjemný, ale studený. Někde daleko za ní šel člověk - muž, jak usoudila podle stylu chůze a aniž by se na něj zvlášť soustředila, uvědomila si, že ji sleduje už nějakou dobu. _Začínala být paranoidní?_

Zahnula za nejbližší roh. Napínala uši jak to jen šlo, aby zachytila nezaměnitelný zvuk pánských podrážek klapajících o londýnské chodníky. Neodvážila se ohlédnout, aby na sebe neupoutala pozornost - přece jen, mohla se mýlit. Její šestý smysl ale vysílal varovné signály a někde hluboko v mysli vytušila nebezpečí. _Něco bylo špatně. _

Holmes utíkal, co mu síly stačily. Prudký déšť smáčel jeho kabát a boty obalené blátem z londýnských ulic mu běh nijak neusnadňovaly. Naprosto nerozvážně přeběhl ulici a na poslední chvíli unikl před jedním z povozů. Jeho řidič na něj cosi zakřičel, ale Holmes toho nedbal. V mysli mu vyvstávala jen jediná myšlenka - Watson.

Moran totiž zabil poslední oběť.

Holmes mířil k Watsonovu bytu a doufal, že nepřijde pozdě. Fakt, že by už nemusel být živý, ho děsil, a raději tuto myšlenku rychle zahnal. Přede dveřmi Watsonova domu se snažil vydýchat a uklidnit. Nemělo smysl panikařit, dokud si nebude jistý. Dvěma ráznými údery zabouchal na dveře a čekal.

Za chvíli se na prahu objevila - jak Holmes předpokládal - Watsonova žena Mary. Pár vteřin na něj udiveně zírala a Holmes si nedokázal zcela odhadnout, jestli ho poznala. Vypadal jako zoufalý bezdomovec prosící o přístřeší v nevlídném počasí. Jeho převlek by na většinu lidí za normálních okolností zabral docela efektivně. Mary ale byla jiná; už jednou jeho maskování prohlédla, a tak se Holmes vůbec nedivil, když konečně vykřikla:

"Pane Holmesi?"

"Ššš, ne tak nahlas."

"Pane Holmesi, děje se něco? Vypadáte..." Mary nemohla najít ta správná slova.

"Je s vámi Watson?" zeptal se naléhavě Holmes.

"Ano... Chci říct, je v ordinaci," řekla. Holmesovi se neskutečně ulevilo, jakoby mu až doteď ležel na hrudi velký kámen. Konečně se mohl znova nadechnout.

"Mary," řekl Holmes a chytnul ji za obě ramena, aby se ujistil, že plně chápe důležitost jeho slov "potřebuji s ním mluvit. Myslíte, že by to bylo možné?" Mary nemohla z Holmese spustit oči. Nedokázala si vysvětlit vlnu překvapení, která ji zachvátila. Vždyť věděla, že je na živu stejně jako to věděl Watson. Holmes jí ale mnohem víc připomínal přízrak ze snů než člověka, kterého kdysi znala.

"Pojďte dál," zašeptala.

"Řekl vám o mně?" zeptal se Holmes když kráčeli k Watsonově pokoji.

"O vašem posledním setkání na Baker Street? Samozřejmě, je to přece můj muž. Nemáme před sebou tajemství, pane Holmesi."

"To jistě," přikývnul jí Holmes a v duchu se usmál. Napadlo asi tisíc Watsonových neřestí, o kterých neměla Mary ani tušení.

"Johne?" Mary zaklepala na dveře a vstoupila, následovaná Holmesem. Pokoj byl ale prázdný.

"To je zlé," zkonstatoval prostě Holmes. Cítil, jak se v něm stupňuje nervozita. Podcenil Morana. Jak mohl být tak hloupý?

"Co je zlé?" zeptala se Mary. "Johne, drahoušku, máš návštěvu!" Mary silným hlasem zakřičela do schodiště. Nikdo se ale neozval.

"Vydržte, podívám se do kuchyně," prohlásila Mary a vydala se zpět ke schodům.

"To bude zbytečné." Holmes ji zastavil. Věnoval jí starostlivý a trochu provinilý pohled a Mary rychle vytušila, že Holmes něco skrývá.

"Co tím chcete říct?"

Holmes vstoupil do Johnova pokoje. Byl čistě uklizený. Všechno vypadalo normálně. Ani náznak po nějakém boji. Na stole ležel psací stroj a vedle něj šálek s kávou. Ještě byla teplá.

"Kávu jste mu donesla před deseti minutami..." řekl Holmes.

"Ano..." Mary se zarazila. "Ale..."

"Takže mají mnohem menší náskok, než jsem si myslel."

"Pane Holmesi, o co jde?"

"Je to únos," řekl nepřítomně Holmes. Neměl čas Mary vysvětlovat, jak se to stalo, že Watsona unesli.

"Únos? O čem to mluvíte? Vždyť byl ještě před chvílí tady. Do čeho jste ho zase namočil!" Mary byla zoufalá. Jakmile se Holmes k Watsonovi přiblížil, vždycky to znamenalo nějaký malér.

"Je mi to líto," prohlásil znenadání Holmes. Myslel na všechny ty nepříjemnosti, které novomanželům způsobil. Rozdělil je na jejich svatební cestě a ačkoliv si to dobře načasoval, přece jen nemohl opomenout skutečnost, že Mary vyhodil z jedoucího vlaku do studeného jezera.

"Co?"

"Všechno," řekl zcela vážně Holmes.

Mary se na něj soucitně podívala. Už dávno se nezlobila. Vždyť jí Holmes zachránil život a už ani počítala kolikrát zachránil život Watsonovi. Smířila se s jeho přítomností ve svém životě. Navíc, nerada to připouštěla, ale bez Holmese nebyl Watson tím, kým býval.

"Pane Holmesi, řekněte mi, co se děje," prosila Mary.

Holmes na ni pohlédl, v tváři neměl ani náznak nějakého rozrušení, stejně jako vždycky -nedával své pocity najevo. Byl klidný, ale uvnitř jeho mysli zuřila bouře. Prohlížel celou místnost, od jednoho koutu k druhému. Hledal stopy, náznaky, jakákoliv vodítka. Nikde ale nebylo ani smítko prachu navíc, ani kamínek z podrážky nebo cizí vlas.

"Plukovník Moran. Ukázalo se, že je chytřejší, než jsem si myslel," řekl rychle Holmes.

Moran? Ten Moran? Tak je to pravda. Jeho jméno stačilo, aby Mary pochopila. Watson byl v nebezpečí.

Holmes přešel k Watsonovu stolu a otevřel druhý šuplík nalevo. To, co hledal, ale nenašel.

"Můžu vám nějak pomoct?"

"Hledám vzkaz, nějaký dopis, cokoliv," prohlásil Holmes a stále kmital očima po celém pokoji.

"Dnešní pošta je dole; ještě jsem ji neroztřídila."

Holmes bez zaváhání seběhl schody. Na stolku vedle vchodových dveří ležela hromádka dopisů. Jeden z nich měl na zadní straně natištěné Moriartyho logo. Holmesovi přeběhl mráz po zádech, když si přečetl text dopisu.

Jeho život za Váš.

S. M.

P.S. Víte, kde mě hledat.

"Poslouchejte mě," řekl Holmes, když se za jeho zády objevila Mary, "nemám moc času. Potřebuji, abyste zavolala Scotland Yard a přivedla je na toto místo." Holmes na kus papíru rychle napsal adresu bývalého Moriartyho sídla v Londýně.

"Počkejte hodinu a pak zavolejte Lestrada. Vysvětlete mu, že Watsona unesli a že ho najde tady. Je důležité, abyste se nezmiňovala moje jméno. Rozumíte?"

"Ano," přikývla Mary.

"Udělám všechno pro to, aby se Watsonovi nic nestalo," ujistil Mary Holmes.

"Já vím. A pane Holmesi, děkuji, že jste se vrátil," řekla upřímně Mary. Holmes přikývl a v zápětí zmizel v hustém londýnském dešti.


	4. Čtyři

4. Čtyři

Sherlock Holmes šel úzkou dlážděnou chodbou už několik nekonečných minut. Nacházel se ve sklepení Moriartyho domu, které dřív sloužilo jako tajná laboratoř a v neposlední řadě také jako vinný sklep. Zima a vlhko jím třásly a svíčka, kterou držel v levé ruce, se opovážlivě zmenšovala. Vzduch páchnul zatuchlinou a kabát mu smáčely kapky vody prosakující ze stropu. Sem tam zahlédl černou krysu, která s pištěním zmizela v postranní rouře. Pomalu se přibližoval k cíli a s každým krokem se jeho smysly mobilizovaly víc a víc. Nevědomky zrychlil a zároveň se snažil tlumit zvuk chůze. Chtěl mít nad nepřítelem výhodu a co nejlépe využít moment překvapení. Holmes sáhl do pravé kapsy kabátu. Byl tam. Tentokrát revolver nezapomněl. Tentokrát byl připravený bránit ty, na kterých mu záleží.

Zbývalo už jen posledních pár kroků, když za sebou uslyšel drásavý zvuk. Vzduch protnul pach lidského těla, který přebil i všudypřítomný zápach nikdy nevětraných prostor - směsice potu, špíny a alkoholu. Prudce se otočil, ale i přes svůj bystrý zrak neviděl dále než na dva metry.

"Chyběl jsem vám?" Před Holmesem se zjevila postava vysokého muže. Muže, kterého Holmes už určitě někde viděl. I jeho drsný hlas se silným francouzským přízvukem mu přišel povědomý, ale v malém světle svíčky nemohl jeho tvář rozpoznat.

"Běžte," pokynul Holmesovi hlavou směrem k mdle osvětlené místnosti. Holmes poslechl. Nemělo cenu zaútočit, dokud si nebyl jistý, že je Watson v pořádku.

Holmes vstoupil a chvíli mu trvalo, než jeho oči přivykly světlu. Jakmile byl ale schopný zase zaostřit, poznal v tajemném muži Dredgera, někdejšího komplice lorda Blackwooda. Stáli v malé, loučemi osvětlené komůrce, z níž vedly dva východy - ten, kterým přišli a druhý za mohutnými dřevěnými dveřmi.

"Vidím, že jste změnil zaměstnavatele," prohlásil Holmes a upustil hořící zbytek vosku na podlahu.

"Větší peníze," zdůvodnil Dredger. Rozpažil Holmesovy ruce, aby mohl prohlédnout obsah jeho kapes. Holmes měl chuť dát tomu hromotlukovi konečně za vyučenou, ale myšlenka na Watsonovo bezpečí jeho záměr rychle změnila.

"Co je to?" Dredger dvěma prsty vytáhnul revolver z Holmesova kabátu a mával mu s ním před obličejem.

"Tomu se říká revolver. Umí udělat díru prakticky do jakéhokoliv materiálu," řekl Holmes s úšklebkem.

"Zatím ho nebudete potřebovat." Dredger se usmál a ukázal tak Holmesovi své zkažené zuby. Jeho zbraň si zastrčil za opasek a tvářil se jako dítě s novou hračkou.

"Tak kde je?" zeptal se Holmes. Sám nevěděl, jestli se ptá na Watsona nebo Morana, ale nedokázal potlačit svou netrpělivost.

"Tudy," Dredger uchopil Holmesovu paži a táhl ho ke dveřím. Holmes se na něj podíval, ale v jeho nechutném úsměvu nedokázal vyčíst víc než dobu strávenou na tomto bohem zapomenutém místě. Podle barvy kůže a délky vousů tu mohl být nanejvýš čtyři dny. Dveře se se skřípotem otevřely a Holmes vstoupil následován Dredgerem, který obratem dveře zabouchl a zamknul.

Holmes ztuhnul a celým jeho tělem projela vlna odporu. To, že se situace nevyvíjí podle jeho představ si uvědomil už před časem a ačkoliv byl připravený téměř na cokoliv, obraz, který se mu naskytl, mu vyrazil dech. Nacházel se ve větší místnosti osvětlené loučemi s pár sudy, ve kterých dřív asi bývalo víno. V pravém rohu seděl u stolu Moran a něco psal. Neobtěžoval se ani zvednout hlavu, když v tom Holmes uviděl Watsona klečícího mezi dvěma dalšími postavami.

V zápětí místností proletěl výkřik. Vteřinu na to si Holmes uvědomil, že pochází od klečící postavy vedle Watsona. Byla to paní Hudsonová. Měla roubík, přes který pronikaly tlumené vzlyky a sténání. Celá se třásla, očividně byla v šoku a Holmesovo zmrtvýchvstání jejímu stavu jistě nijak neprospělo. Nalevo od Watsona klečel nehybně Lestrade, oči nevěřícně upřené na Holmese. On i Watson měli ústa ucpaná šátkem. Watson Holmesovi věnoval zoufalý pohled a aniž by jeden z nich promluvil, svými pohledy si vyměnili pár slov. _"Watsone?" - "Jsme v pořádku."_ Kolem nich pak stálo pět mužů z nichž tři měli v rukou zbraně jejichž hlavně se téměř dotýkaly hlav svázaných rukojmí.

"Tak jsme se dočkali," přerušil tok Holmesových myšlenek Moran. "Trpělivost je nedoceněná vlastnost, o tom bych mohl vyprávět." Moran se obrátil od stolu k Holmesovi. Prohlížel si ho jako nějaký nanejvýš vzácný muzejní exemplář.

"Dodržel jsem svoji část dohody. Dodržte tu svou," prohlásil Holmes pevným, monotónním hlasem. Zoufale si přál jít k Watsonovi a ujistit se, že nikdo není zraněný, ale riziko výstřelu plynoucí z jakéhokoliv prudšího pohybu bylo příliš velké.

Moran se zasmál. "Neříkejte, že jste si myslel, že tohle je všechno. Konec. Na to jste příliš geniální, nemám pravdu?" Moran pomalu přešel k Holmesovi aniž by z něj spustil oči.

"Jaké to je, Holmesi? Jaký je to pocit vidět všechny své přátele vydané do rukou spravedlivé pomsty?" Moran kroužil kolem Holmese jako sup čekající, až jeho oběť naposled zatřepe křidélky. Holmes přelétl pohledem na paní Hudsonovou, Lestrada a Watsona a Watson jediný jeho pohled opětoval. V jeho klidných a vyrovnaných očích se odráželo třepetavé světlo z loučí, jakoby snad Holmese ani z ničeho neobviňoval, i když - evidentně Holmes mohl za vše, co se dnes stalo a ještě stane. Malou útěchou mu bylo ujištění, že kromě uplakané paní Hudsonové vypadali všichni v pořádku, pokud to mohl ze své pozice posoudit.

"Neříkejte, že jste si skutečně myslel, že vám vydám Watsona jen tak?" Moran nahodil falešný, soucitný výraz a stále obcházel kolem Holmese.

"Ne, detektive. Dnes si uděláme menší zábavu," Moran kývnul na Dredgera, který odešel ke stolku. Holmes se neotočil. Chtěl co nejvíce oddálit šok z toho, co se bude dít. Dredger přišel k Moranovi a podal mu Holmesův revolver.

"Kvalitní kousek, ten musel stát pořádný balík. Zajímalo by mě, jak si na takovou zbraň může vydělat soukromý detektiv," prohlásil pohrdavě Moran, prohlížejíc si zbraň.

"Snadno, když je ve své práci dobrý," odsekl mu Holmes.

"Uvidíme." Moran podal Holmesovi revolver. Holmes se na něj nechápavě podíval.

"Berte, je vaše." Holmes ji váhavě uchopil do ruky, ale cítil, že něco není v pořádku. Podle váhy zbraně Holmes usoudil, že je v ní jeden náboj. V tu chvíli pochopil, že pravidla jejich hry se budou měnit v závislosti na Holmesově postupu. Nemohl se spoléhat na to, že Moran dodrží svá slova. Byl ztracen ve světě pomsty za smrt blízkého člověka a naneštěstí Holmes byl právě tím, kdo měl na jeho smrti největší podíl.

"Co vaše rameno?" zeptal se Moran, stále kroužící kolem Holmese.

"Ujde to," odpověděl Holmes s kamennou tváří. Moran se usmál. Na co si to vlastně hráli? Oba moc dobře věděli, že pravda je někde úplně jinde. Rána z kulky nebyla ani zdaleka zahojená a i kdyby byla, od Holmesova setkání s Moriartym v Německu bylo jeho rameno slabé a při každém prudším pohybu se připomínalo ostrou bolestí vystřelující do celé paže.

"Ssss...," zasyčel Moran. "Doufám, že jste upřímný. Na vaší pevné ruce závisí život tří nevinných lidí. Vašich přátel, Holmesi. Vaší rodiny. Všechno, co jste kdy měl, máte před sebou jako na talíři. Stačí si jen vybrat."

Holmes až do poslední chvíle doufal, že se s Moranem bude moct vypořádat osobně, beze svědků a bez dalších zbytečných obětí. Od samého začátku ho děsila představa, že kvůli němu zemřou další lidé. Ani v nejdivočejších snech si ale nepředstavoval, že obětí bude Watson, paní Hudsonová nebo Lestrade.

"Musím přiznat, že jste mě zaskočil." Holmes se snažil získat čas. Policie už musela být na cestě. Bohužel Scotland Yard nikdy neoplýval lidmi zdravého rozumu, natož někým tak geniálním, jako je Holmes. Jen najít cestu do sklepení, ve kterém se nacházeli, jemu osobně trvalo osm minut a třicet šest sekund. Usoudil tedy, že příchod Lestradových mužů může čekat nejdříve za dvacet pět minut.

"Vy mne také, Holmesi," vrátil mu kompliment Moran. "Jak je možné, že někdo s tak bohatou detektivní praxí a geniálním mozkem neprohlédl můj malý trik."

"Nikdo není neomylný, plukovníku. Povězte mi, kdo vám sestavil tuto brilantní strategii? Je velmi jednoduchá a přitom účinná. Maximální úspěch za minimum ztrát."

"Měl jsem dobrého učitele," prozradil s pýchou Moran. "To ovšem neplatí o vás, detektive. Pochlubte se, kam až jste v luštění mé hádanky došel?"

Holmes uvítal každičkou příležitost, kdy mohl odvést pozornost od rukojmí a zbraně, kterou držel v ruce. Watson měl sklopenou hlavu, z hrdla paní Hudsonové se sem tam vydral slabý vzlyk a Lestrade se stále ani nehnul.

"Sally Stoneová, rozená Hadfieldová," začal Holmes, "Ewan Regland, Lucy O'Connelová a Kristen Holmesová. Jména čtyř osob, které jste zavraždil a jejichž iniciály tvoří klíč k vaší hádance. Jakmile jste ukončil sérii vražd, což v tomto případě znamenalo sestavit pomocí počátečních písmen obětí kompletní klíč, zaměřil jste svůj střelecký talent na Watsona," pokračoval Holmes. "Vraždy jste prováděl ať už osobně, jako v případě slečny Holmesové, tak prostřednictvím více či méně schopných kompliců přesně v odstupu jednoho týdne a jednoho dne. To mě přivedlo na myšlenku, že mám ještě spoustu času - tedy minimálně čtrnáct dní, než doplníte další dva díly skládačky. Vy jste ale obratně využil mojí přehnané racionality a dnes brzy ráno přišla o život poslední oběť, Kristen Holmesová. Klíč byl hotov a řada přišla na Watsona, jehož iniciály jste vyrýval do dlaní obětí za účelem vzbudit ve mně strach a obavy," dokončil Holmes.

"Vida," podivil se Moran.

"A nikdo z nás by tady teď nebyl, kdyby se ke mně zpráva o smrti Holmesové dostala dřív," dodal obratem Holmes.

"Vypadá to, že se na vás štěstí moc neusmívá, že?" Moran byl teď nebezpečně blízko, téměř se Holmese dotýkal.

"Ujišťuji vás, že ať máte v plánu cokoliv, osobně se postarám, abyste za své činy visel," řekl Holmes pohrdavým tónem.

"Nepovídejte," řekl Moran. "Jestli zemřu, tak až po Watsonovi."

"Kvůli profesorovi? Zkuste se nad jeho smrt povznést. Byl to docela obyčejný zločinec," konstatoval ironicky Holmes a nespouštěl přitom oči z Watsona. Než ale stačil zaregistrovat Moranův zrychlený dech, dostal pořádnou ránu do bránice následovanou dalším vzlykem paní Hudsonové. Zakymácel se a nohy mu vypověděly službu. Dredger ale Holmese pohotově zachytil a s nemalou dávkou hrubosti ho postavil zase na nohy. Holmesovi bylo jasné, že už mu moc času nezbývá a jedinou rozumnou možností bylo prodlužovat jejich konverzaci, a to za každou cenu.

"Dejte si pozor na jazyk," řekl tvrdě Moran, "protože jediné, co mě drží od záměru vás na místě zabít je fakt, že tady doktor," Moran k němu obrátil svůj zrak "stále žije."

Holmesovi přeběhl mráz po zádech když se Moran vydal k Watsonovi.

"Chci, abyste litoval dne, kdy jste profesorovi zkřížil cestu. Chci, abyste litoval okamžiku, kdy jste ho zabil a abyste trpěl stejně jako já, Holmesi," řekl Moran a vytáhl z kapsy nůž. "To ovšem neznamená, že musím nutně zabít i vás."

Holmes udělal krok k Watsonovi, ale Dredger ho zastavil.

"Dost," řekl téměř prosebným hlasem Holmes a mírně pozvedl ruce na důkaz, že to myslí vážně.

Moran ho ale nevnímal a nůž pomalu přibližoval k Watsonovu obličeji. Watson sebou škubl a Holmesovi hlavou prolétla myšlenka na Morana vystřelit-

"Ne!" zakřičel.

Moran chtěl ale jen přeříznul šátek, kterým měl Watson zacpaná ústa.

"Povězte mi Holmesi, položil byste svůj život za život doktora?"

Holmes zaměřil svůj pohled na Watsona a na jednu nekonečnou vteřinu se jejich oči setkaly. Watson nepatrně zakroutil hlavou, jakoby ho chtěl ujistit, že ať už odpoví jakkoliv, jejich vztah to nezmění.

"Ano," řekl pevným hlasem Holmes. Jednou už to přece udělal. Když se s Moriartym zřítil do vodopádů, musel počítat s nejhorším navzdory svému propracovanému plánu. Udělal to a udělal by to znovu. Něco mu ale říkalo, že donutit ho prohnat si kulku hlavou není ten pravý způsob, jak uspokojit Moranovu touhu po pomstě.


	5. Poslední východisko

Holmes měl pocit, že se celá místnost začala zmenšovat. Jakoby je tam chtěla uvěznit navždy a ponuré světlo spolu s vydýchaným vzduchem jen zvyšovaly sevřenou atmosféru. Každá vteřina se vlekla jako hodiny, každý pohyb byl jako zpomalený film. Hořící louče ubíraly tolik potřebný kyslík_. Jeho mozek nemůže pracovat, když se mu nedostává čerstvého vzduchu._

"S každou vteřinou, detektive, si vaše mysl víc a víc uvědomuje, že je konec. Že jste prohrál," zašeptal Holmesovi do ucha Moran.

"Uvidíme. Hra ještě neskončila,"

"To jste řekl profesorovi?"

"V podstatě. S menšími obměnami."

Moran začal přecházet mezi rukojmími, oči plné nedočkavosti. Holmes tušil, o co ho Moran požádá. Bylo to jasné, jednoduché a průhledné jako křišťál - a o to víc děsivé.

"Tak tedy začneme," Moran si promnul ruce, "pravidla zní takto, dvěma z vás dovolím v bezpečí opustit tuto místnost. Zbylí dva," Moran se odmlčel "řekněme, že nevyjdou po svých. O tom, kdo zemře a kdo bude žít rozhodnete vy, detektive. Rád vám ale rozhodování usnadním tím, že tady Watson," Moran položil ruku na jeho rameno, "zůstane," dopověděl a zvedl zrak k Holmesovi.

Bylo to tedy jednoduché. Moran chtěl, aby Holmes sledoval umírání svého nejlepšího přítele a zároveň chtěl vyzkoušet jeho loajalitu vůči Lestradovi a paní Hudsonové. Holmes ani nepomyslel na možnost zachránit si kůži na úkor jednoho z nich. Nebylo nad čím přemýšlet.

"Pak tedy zůstávám také," prohlásil.

"Velmi dobře, detektive. Bude to zábava." Moranův obličej zkřivil škodolibý úsměv. "Jste předvídatelný," dodal.

"Zato vy nectíte žádná pravidla. Měníte je během hry což znamená, že pokud zde s Watsonem zůstaneme, nemůžu si být jistý bezpečím paní Hudsonové ani Lestrada. Co vy na to?"

"Pokud uděláte přesně co vám řeknu, vašim dvěma přátelům se nic nestane," odpověděl mu Moran. "Ve vaší zbrani je jedna kulka-"

"Všiml jsem si," přerušil ho Holmes.

"O tom nepochybuji," opáčil Moran. "Chci, abyste vystřelil na Watsona."

"Vystřelil?" zeptal se Holmes.

"Ano."

"Hned teď?"

"Právě teď, detektive." Moran se už neusmíval a v jeho pomstychtivých očích nebyla ani kapka lidskosti, natož nějakého soucitu.

"Vy jste zešílel," ozval se znenadání Watson. "Na to nemáte právo," vydechl.

Holmes zoufale přebíhal očima po celé místnosti. Rychle zrekapituloval stav přítomných osob. Byli čtyři - tři neozbrojení a svázaní. Jeden s jedinou kulkou v zásobníku proti sedmi po krk ozbrojeným zabijákům. Jen na zpacifikování Dredgera by bylo potřeba dvou silných mužů. Přes fyzický boj tedy cesta nevedla.

"Mám právo vzít si to, co mi Holmes vzal, doktore," řekl Moran. "Smrt za smrt. Tak na co ještě čekáte?" Moran rozpřáhl ruce v očekávání konce jeho velké hry.

"Tohle nikam nevede, Morane. Vzpamatujte se! Nechte nás jít a my vám zaručíme, že po vás Scotland Yard nepůjde," naléhal Watson.

"To sotva Watsone," prohlásil suverénně Holmes.

"Holmesi!" napomenul ho Watson.

"Moran bude viset. Možná, pokud bude mít štěstí, bude hnít v žaláři dokud nezemře nudou," řekl provokativně Holmes.

Watson neměl tušení, co Holmes zamýšlí. Doufal ale, že ví, co dělá.

"Jen si to představte strávit zbytek života v nejtemnější cele o minimálním přídělu vody a chleba, s kolonií myší a další havěti, která vás bude doslova zaživa požírat. Jak odporné," dodal znechuceně Holmes. Moran ale zachoval naprostý klid.

"Vím, o co vám jde detektive. Vaše způsoby jsou svérázné a pravděpodobně i velmi účinné na malé londýnské zlodějíčky." Druhou část věty Moran patřičně zdůraznil. "Nesnažte se oddálit to, co má přijít. Natáhněte kohoutek a vystřelte, ať už máme tuhle formalitku za sebou."

Holmes přemýšlel, hlavou se mu honilo tisíc různých teorií, ale každé možné řešení jejich situace bylo horší než druhé. Kdyby vystřelil na Morana nebo jednoho z jeho poskoků, všichni rukojmí by okamžitě padli. Kdyby se rozhodl poslat kulku do svých vlastních útrob, nejspíš by to mělo stejný efekt jako namířit hlaveň do stropu a vystřelit. Neměl na výběr.

"Proč jste tady, detektive?" zeptal se Moran po chvíli netrpělivého čekání.

Holmes neodpověděl. Nehodlal Moranovi přihrávat a usnadňovat mu jeho ponížení.

"Předpokládal jsem," řekl Moran po chvilce hrobového ticha, "že jste přišel zachránit své přátele. Nemám pravdu?"

Holmes stále zarytě mlčel. Zmocňoval se ho pocit, že už na ničem nezáleží. Ať už řekne cokoliv, nastalá situace má jen jedno jediné řešení. Řešení, které se mu od chvíle, kdy vstoupil, rýsovalo v hlavě jako dokonalá skládačka. Nemusel ani moc přemýšlet. Karty byly rozdány a pravidla pevně daná. Poslední východisko vyvstávalo z jeho mysli jako maják na pustém ostrově. Problém byl v tom, že jeho plán byl špatný, předvídatelný a nebezpečný.A co víc, drtivá část se odvíjela od Moranových schopností. _Mohl na ně spoléhat?_

"Neuděláte to a zemře vaše chůva, Holmesi. A pak Lestrade. I když ne nezbytně v tomto pořadí."

"Snažíte se být vtipný?"

"Střílejte."

"Musí být i jiná možnost." Holmes se snažil vyjednávat.

"Žádná další možnost nepřipadá v úvahu. Až doteď šlo všechno podle vás. Skončil jste, Holmesi. Dávám vám třicet vteřin."

Třicet vteřin není moc. Vlastně je to zoufale málo na nějaký plán. Holmes váhal. Každá buňka v jeho těle se tomu příčila.

"Vystřelte," řekl výhružně Moran.

Nechtěl to udělat. Tak zoufale nechtěl vystřelit. To ticho, které nastalo, bylo téměř nesnesitelné. Holmes bojoval s myšlenkou obrátit zbraň proti sobě, ale rozmyslel si to. _Co by tím dokázal?_ Udělal by cokoliv, aby si mohl vyměnit místo s Watsonem.

"Detektive," ozval se Moran a pokynul jednomu ze svých ozbrojených poskoků. Ten namířil zbraň na Lestrada a čekal a Moranův rozkaz.

Nemělo cenu oddalovat nevyhnutelné. Byl konec. Holmes vyčerpal všechen čas, vyzkoušel všechny možnosti. Věci se musely hnout.

"Udělám to," řekl jedním dechem tak pevně, jak to jen v tu chvíli dokázal.

Watson na něj tázavě pohlédl. Snažil se rozpoznat Holmesovu strategii, přečíst v jeho očích náznaky nějakého plánu. Musel mít plán. Holmes vždycky věděl, co dělá. Všechna naděje se ale rozplynula v okamžiku, kdy Holmes pozvedl zbraň.

"Holmesi..."

"Watsone," zašeptal mírně se třesoucím hlasem. Watson pochopil. Tohle bylo poslední východisko. Pocítil pár kapek potu stékajících mu po čele. Ztěžka polkl, ale v ústech měl sucho jako na poušti.

S hlubokým nádechem mírně kývnul hlavou neustále se dívajíc do Holmesových tmavých očí. Věřil mu a to byla jediná věc, na kterou soustředil všechny své myšlenky. V zápětí vyšla ohlušující rána a vše se zahalilo do tmy.


	6. Deus ex machina

Holmes mířil na Watsona. Cítil každičký kousek svalu v rameni, které se bránilo strnulé poloze slabou, ale intenzivní bolestí. Navzdory své maximální soustředěnosti nedokázal ovládnout nepatrný třes v ruce a modlil se - poprvé v životě se modlil, aby Watson ztratil vědomí, až ho kulka zasáhne.

Mířil na levé rameno. Předpokládal, že je to nejvhodnější místo kam může vystřelit aniž by způsobil větší škody a zároveň místo, které v Moranovi nevzbudí pochybnosti. Jistě to ale nevěděl.

Ruka se mu neustále třásla a všechny oči v místnosti byly upřené na jednu jedinou zbraň. Jeho zbraň. Šance, že by minul, byla na takovou vzdálenost malá, ale pokud by se mu nepodařilo alespoň na vteřinu zmírnit třes, mohl by Watsona zabít. Moran začal netrpělivě přešlapovat. Holmes do poslední chvíle doufal, že to nebude muset udělat, že na poslední chvíli vtrhne do dveří Clarky, že všechno dobře dopadne...

"Holmesi..."

"Watsone," řekl téměř neslyšně, s očima plnýma soucitu prosícími o odpuštění. Netušil, jestli Watson vůbec zachytil jeho volání. Naposledy se zahleděl do jeho očí.

A pak vystřelil.

Čas se zastavil. Jakoby celý svět čekal, až se vzpamatuje, až se probudí z děsivého snu. Všechno mu přišlo tak vzdálené - lidé, zvuky, celá místnost byly zalité šedou mlhou. V uších mu hučelo a vzduch naplnil ostrý pach střelného prachu. Slyšel vzlyky paní Hudsonové zanikající v látce, kterou měla v ústech. Slyšel šum, který vydávali Moranovi kumpáni, jak se na sebe překvapeně otáčeli. V dálce se ozývaly kapky vody dopadající na kamennou podlahu. Viděl Watsona, jak leží mezi Lestradem a paní Hudsonovou, která se třásla od hlavy k patě. Jeho kabát se barvil tmavou krví. Bylo ticho. Úzkostné ticho plné strachu a očekávání.

"Dredgere," ozval se Moran, "odveď ty dva. A vy ostatní počkejte nahoře," poručil.

V místnosti teď zůstal jen Holmes, bezvládný Watson a Moran, který se zvědavě sklonil k Watsonovu tělu.

"Věděl jsem," řekl po chvíli, "že ho nezabijete."

"Tak to vám gratuluji," odsekl Holmes.

"Škoda kulky, nemyslíte?"

"Měl jsem ji použít na vás," odpověděl mu Holmes.

"Ale ale, detektive. Proč ta zášť? Vy víte, že jste si to zasloužil."

Najednou uslyšeli střelbu, někde vysoko nad nimi. Scotland Yard byl na cestě.

"To je zvuk prohry," poznamenal Holmes.

"Ještě ne, detektive." Moran vytáhl z kapsy pistoli a vložil do ní jeden náboj. Na vteřinu odvrátil zrak od Holmese a ten neváhal a chopil se příležitosti. Strhnul Morana na zem. Jen tak tak se vyhnuli Watsonovu nehybnému tělu když oba dopadli na tvrdou podlahu. _Znemožnit výstřel_. Holmes křečovitě zmáčknul Moranovu dlaň, ve které držel revolver. Ozval se výstřel, ale kulka se naštěstí zaryla do stěny. _Zneškodnit protivníka._ Oba zbraň pustili a zaměřili se na pěstní souboj. Moran nebyl boxer, přesto byl ale pozoruhodně obratný a ovládal několik složitých chvatů, což vedlo k nekonečnému kolotoči výpadů a jejich zblokování. Bylo jasné, že řešením jejich boje bude chovat se nepředvídatelně, porušit zajetá pravidla a koncepty. Po pár zmařených výpadech udeřil Holmes Morana takovou silou, až se zapotácel a týlem narazil do zdi. Nehýbal se.

Holmes byl přesto opatrný a přibližoval se k němu jen velmi pomalu, všechny smysly v maximální pohotovosti. Dvěma prsty se snažil nahmatat tep na Moranově krku.

"O..sss...," ozval se za jeho zády Watson. Holmes se otočil a v té chvíli Moran vyrazil. Uchopil Holmesovu ruku, která doteď spočívala na jeho krku a zkroutil mu ji za zády. Holmes byl jako paralyzovaný, neschopný pohotově reagovat. Ozvalo se hlasité lupnutí následované drásavým výkřikem, jak kloub v jeho rameni vyjel z kloubní jamky.

"Jste tak předvídatelný," zašeptal Moran. Holmes stál k Moranovi zády, pravou ruku zkroucenou v nepřirozené poloze s Moranovu paží pevně kolem krku. Téměř se nemohl hýbat a přes zatnuté zuby nebyl schopný slova.

"Poučil jsem se z profesorových chyb detektive. Vidíte to?" Moran hlasitě oddechoval. "Jeho smrt nebyla zbytečná, když teď přispěje k vašemu konci."

Holmes neviděl nic než kamenné zdi. Jeho periferní vidění bylo značně omezené pozicí, ve které ho Moran držel. Cítil ale, že Moran něco vytáhl z kabátu. _Další revolver?_

Na malý okamžik zahlédl obrys zbraně ve stínu před sebou. Byl to nůž a než stačil jakkoliv zareagovat, ozval se za ním šouravý zvuk. Moran se zapotácel a spadl i s Holmesem na zem. Holmes ucítil ostré škrábnutí na žebrech, ale nevšímal si toho. Sebral všechnu sílu, která mu ještě zbývala a udeřil Morana do obličeje. Moran vydal nějaký zvuk podobný zasténání a už se nepohnul.

"Jste obyčejný zločinec. Jako Moriarty," prohlásil vítězně Holmes, i když si plně uvědomoval, že Moran ho teď stěží může slyšet.

Bylo po všem.

"Měl byste ho svázat," zašeptal pomalu Watson.

Holmes si až teď uvědomil, že je Watson zase při vědomí.

"Watsone?" Holmes se k němu doslova doplazil po čtyřech.

"Říkám, že byste ho měl svázat, mohl by se probrat," zopakoval Watson, tentokrát trochu hlasitěji. Holmes ho beze slova rozvázal a tím samým provazem spoutal Morana. Nebylo to snadné, jelikož pravou ruku téměř necítil, ale prozatím to muselo stačit.

"To jste byl vy? Podkopl jste Moranovi nohy?" zeptal se udiveně Holmes.

"Nikdo další tu přece není," vydechl Watson.

"Já... vám děkuji," řekl váhavě Holmes. Watson sotva udržel otevřené oči. Hrudník se mu nepravidelně zvedal s přerývavými nádechy.

"Watsone, jak se cítíte?" Holmes nevěděl, co říct. Bylo mu Watsona líto.

"Střelil jste mě," řekl Watson. "Jak se asi mám cítit?"

"Bylo.. to nezbytné." Holmes vytáhl s Watsonova saka kapesník a přitisknul ho na ránu; koutky jeho úst se zvedly v nepatrném úsměvu.

"Paní Hudsonová?"

"S Lestradem nahoře. Jsou v bezpečí," řekl Holmes.

"Jste zraněný," zkonstatoval Watson.

"Ne víc, než vy."

"Řekl jsem vám, že máte to rameno šetřit," řekl vážně Watson.

"Vždyť ano. Tentokrát je jenom vykloubené," usmál se Holmes a lehl si vedle Watsona. Cítil, jak se mu po celém těle rozlévalo teplo a klid. Chvíli jen tak leželi, bok po boku a zírali na strop. Byli vyčerpaní a unavení. Kdyby nepotřebovali lékařské ošetření, nejspíš by tam zůstali ležet ještě několik dlouhých minut. Plápolající louče tvořily na stěnách mihotavé stíny a hrobové ticho narušovalo jen vzdálené kapání vody. Bylo to uklidňující a v kontrastu s předchozími událostmi i trochu komické.

"Co teď?" přerušil ticho Watson.

"Počkáme," odpověděl Holmes. "Scotland Yard dorazí přesně za pět,"

"... čtyři." V dáli se ozvaly první kroky.

"... tři." Clarkyho rozkazy teď byly slyšet zcela zřetelně.

"... dva." _"Rychle, rychle!"_

"... jedna." Clarky vpadnul do dveří následovaný dalšími čtyřmi důstojníky.

"Co se tady stalo?" zeptal se udiveně, když uviděl Watsona a Holmese ležící na podlaze.

Holmes a Watson se na sebe podívali a dali se do upřímného smíchu. Všechno napětí z nich opadlo. Konečně si mohli oddechnout, alespoň na příštích pár měsíců.

O týden později...

"Je vám lépe?" zeptal se Holmes Watsona, když spolu seděli v pokoji na Baker Street. Celá místnost teď byla uklizená a čistá. Možná víc, než kdy předtím, jelikož Holmes nikdy pořádku neholdoval. Paní Hudsonová ale trvala na svém a než se Watson vrátil z nemocnice, byl byt jako nový.

"Nesrovnatelně," usmál se Watson a natáhl nohy pod stolek. "Takže, s Moranem je konec?"

"Vypadá to tak. A už žádní další pomstychtiví následovníci."

"Určitě?" zeptal se Watson, ale sám tu otázku nemyslel vážně. Byl si skoro jistý, že si na Sherlocka Holmese nikdo netroufne nejméně příštích pár let. Alespoň ne nikdo se zdravým rozumem.

"Moran nebyl jen Moriartyho poskok. Vytvořil si k němu pouto, které ani jeden z nich nezamýšlel a jeho slabá mysl nedokázala odolat Moriartyho manipulativnosti. A to byla osudová chyba. Jednal z vášně, ne z rozumu," vysvětloval Holmes.

"Ale přelstil vás," oponoval Watson.

"Ano," zkonstatoval suše Holmes a vzal do rukou housle. "Mám jednu otázku, Watsone. Jakým způsobem vás unesli? Očividně jste jim nekladl žádný odpor."

"Ne, to nekladl. Přišel mi telegram, že vás našli a pokud nenastoupím do drožky před domem, zabijí vás."

"Jak nudné," řekl Holmes. Chvíli bylo ticho. Holmes rozmýšlel nad tím, kolikrát už si navzájem projevili oddanost až k smrti. Rozhodl se, že už nikdy nevystaví Watsona takovému nebezpečí.

Do pokoje vstoupila paní Hudsonová s podnosem, na kterém měla dva šálky s čajovou konvicí.

"Co je to tentokrát chůvo," zeptal se jízlivě Holmes, "beladona?".

"Čaj, pane Holmesi, jako vždy." Paní Hudsonová se nenechala rozhodit. Na Holmesovu provokaci byla za ta léta zvyklá.

"Děkuji," řekl zdvořile Watson, když mu nalila plný šálek silně aromatického čaje. "Jak se dnes máte?"

"Měla bych se líp, kdybych kvůli panu Holmesovi nemusela odmítnout nájemníka," odpověděla ignorujíc Holmesovu přítomnost.

"Myslíte toho roztěkaného novináře s plnovousem a bradavicí nad levým obočím?" zeptal se Holmes s úsměvem.

Paní Hudsonová okamžitě pochopila - onen zoufalý muž hledající pokoj k pronájmu nebyl nikdo jiný než Holmes.

"Samozřejmě, měla jsem to tušit," odsekla paní Hudsonová. "Nechte si chutnat," usmála se na Watsona a odešla.

"Co bude dál, Holmesi?" řekl po chvíli Watson. "Celé město mluví o vašem zmrtvýchvstání." Watson ukázal na noviny ležící na stolku. Na titulní stránce se táhl tučně vytištěný nadpis _Sherlock Holmes žije._

"Myslím Watsone, že se o mou budoucnost bát nemusíte. Scotland Yard jistě uvítá mé služby. Dokonce se mi donesly zprávy, že pár londýnských zločinců již pro jistotu opustilo město. Když dovolíte, pozornost bych teď rád upoutal na vás." Holmes si opřel lokty o kolena.

"Skutečně?" řekl Watson. Moc dobře věděl, kam tím míří. Holmes mu slíbil, že už nikdy nebude vyžadovat jeho služby, pokud mu pomůže vyřešit Moriartyho případ. Jenže, mohl teď odmítnout?

"Jsem ženatý muž, Holmesi. Mám rodinu a zaměstnání a to znamená zodpovědnost. Nemůžu vám být vždy po ruce," řekl upřímně Watson.

"Ale?" Holmes vycítil, že Watson váhá.

"Pokud to bude nutné, pak rád přiložím ruku k dílu," řekl zcela vážně Watson.

Holmes se zaradoval. "Pak pro nás mám případ."

"Tak brzy, Holmesi? Nechcete si přece jen trochu odpočinout?"

"Zločinci nepočkají, Watsone. Myslím, že by vás to mohlo zajímat. Chcete slyšet podrobnosti?" řekl nadšeně Holmes.

"Sem s nimi," řekl a nedočkavě poposedl v křesle.

"Jde o naši starou známou, Irene Adlerovou," oznámil Holmes.

Watsonovi zaskočilo a rozkašlal se. Jakmile zase nabyl ztracený dech, vykoktal: "Irene žije?" Vzpomínal na ty časy, kdy mrtvý znamenal skutečně _mrtvý_ v tom pravém slova smyslu.

"Vypadá to, že je asi tak stejně živá, jako my dva. Pravděpodobně se schovává někde v Londýně a čeká, až si ji najdu. Jak jinak si vysvětlit tohle?" řekl Holmes a z kapsy vytáhl jeden z Ireniných bílých kapesníčků.

"Včera jsem navštívil svůj bývalý pokoj. Musela ho tam prostrčit škvírou pode dveřmi."

"Proč se schovává?" zeptal se Watson.

"To je dobrá otázka," zašeptal tajuplně Holmes.

"Takže...," Watson zaváhal.

"Takže naším příštím cílem je najít Irene Adlerovou," prohlásil rozhodně Holmes. "Můžu s vámi počítat Watsone?"

"Vy se nikdy nepolepšíte, že?" zeptal se s úsměvem Watson. Představa, že by odmítl tak lákavý případ, byla směšná.

"A vy snad ano?" zeptal se obratem Holmes. Vypadalo to, že se vše vrátí do starých kolejí. Budoucnost vypadala víc než slibně.


End file.
